quakefandomcom-20200222-history
E1M4: the Grisly Grotto
The Grisly Grotto is the fourth level of the''' Doomed Dimmension. As the name suggests, the level's main component is a cavern-like central chamber, which houses one of the largest and deepest Lakes in the game. There are several underwater structures, a series of corridors, a wharf, and a small fortress-like building accessible from the cave area. In this level, the player finds his/her first Super Nailgun, and must find a Silver Key to proceed deeper into the dimmension. The player must swim under the large pool of Water, being careful not to drown. This level leads to the secret level of The Doomed Dimension, Ziggurat Vertigo. Quick Level Completion *Open the door and follow the staircase. *At the bottom go through the doorway to the central lake *Swim in the water underneath the platform to a room *Follow the rooms to an Elevator *At the top of the Elevator, take the left passageway of the intersection and press the Button to open the doorway on the right passageway. *Follow the opened doorway to the Silver Key *Jump into the lake and swim straight across to the Silver Door *Follow the corridor to an Elevator. *At the top, go up the stairs and cross the bridge to the exit. *If wishing for secret exit, at top of elevator press the five Floorplates. *Drop down either wall that has opened up and press the Button. *Repeat for the other wall. *Return to the lake and swim to the newly opened corridor. *Swim to the secret exit room. Walkthrough Pick up the 'three 25 Health '''and 'Shells. Go through the [[Door|'Door']], collect the [[Shells|'Shells']], and defeat the Knight 'at the bottom of the stairs. However, you may also kill the 'Knight while hitting the 2 Buttons to the sides of the tower''' (#1). Pick up the [[Nails |'Nails ']] and [[Shells|'''Shells]], then go into the next room. Collect the [[Nails|'Nails']] and 25 Health. Beware of the [[Scrag|'Scrag']], and don't grab the [[Biosuit |'Biosuit ']] until after you kill it. It is not strictly necessary, but can be useful if you aren't good at navigating under the [[Water|'Water']]. Kill the [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on the bridge that holds the Key, but you cannot access it from here as it is too high, and it may not be on the bridge but in the room before. Under the [[Water |'Water ']] there is a small hole leading to a tiny alcove (#2). Swim down into the first main building and go up the ramp. You should be able to do this without coming up for air. Grab a 15 Health '''and 25 Health,''' '''and down the hall the Nails and [[Super Nailgun|'''Super Nailgun]]. Kill the [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] down the hall. Continue to the end and walk onto the passageway, but don't enter the building. First, defeat the [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] standing outside just out of your line of vision. Go to the corner he was at and grab the [[Shells |'Shells ']] and 25 Health. Dive into the water at the opposite end to grab the [[Nails|'Nails']]. Once you go into the building be ready for a Platform with an Ogre 'to rise out of the 'Water 'quickly. Collect the 'NailsNails in this room. Grab a''' 15 Health' by the 'Elevator. Go up the '''Elevator and kill the 2 Knights. Grab the 2 Nails '''to the left. Go to the room to the left. Collect a 15 Health and '''25 Health, and push the Button. Go through the unlocked Door 'and defeat the nearby [[Ogre|'Ogre]]. Collect the 2 Nails, and the [[Shells |'Shells ']] by the [[Door|'Door']]. Open the pentagrammed Door and kill the [[Scrag|'Scrag']]. Collect a 25 Health 'by the [[Door|'Door]], and the [[Shells |'Shells ']] by the [[Key|'Key']]. Take the[[Key| Silver Key]]. Go underwater and through the cave in front of you. Defeat the''' 2 Knights'. Beware- they will follow you into the 'Water. Grab the '''Nails to the left, and the two 25 Health and [[Shells |'Shells ']] to the right. Behind the Door 'is another [[Knight|'Knight]]. Go right and collect the [[Shells |'Shells ']] and 15 Health. Press the Floorplate to open a panel with [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor ']] t'o the left of the 'Door 'beside the [[Nails|'Nails]]. Defeat the [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] in the next room down the staircase and grab the [[Shells|'Shells']]. As you cross the bridge beware of the [[Slime |'Slime ']] and of the ledges, where 2 Ogres ''' will bombard you once you cross the light, '''one to the left and one 'to the right. Collect the '''two 25 Health '''by the 'Elevator. Go up the Elevator and kill the 2 Knights. Press all five Floorplates, and beware of the Nail Traps. Drop to either passageway which leads to where the Ogres 'were and press a 'Button. Then go to the other side and hit the other Button. The right holds two 25 Health 'and 'Nails, ''and the left holds 'Rockets. ''Go back to the lake for a passageway leading to 'E1M8, or ignore the slipgate and collect the Grenade Launcher and' Health Pack25 Health (#3)'. Once you've done that, go back to the Nail Trap room, go up the staircase and collect the Nails. Once you go through the [[Door|'Doors']], kill the''' 2 Knights'. Pick up the items, 'Shells ' to your right and a '25 Health' to your left, and cross the bridge. Go slowly, a 'Scrag ' will spawn behind you. Collect the 'Shells ' by the stairs. Climb the staircase, and prepare for a close encounter with a 'Knight. Pick up the '''Shells and go through the Arch to E1M5. However, use (#3) to exit to E1M8 instead if you desire. Differences from Easy to Normal *A [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] is behind the first [[Door|'Door']] *'2nd Scrag ' at Lake *'Ogre 'by Silver Door 'if touched before going for the [[Key|'Key]] *'2 Knights ' just before building with [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on Platform that rises *'2 Knights ' next to Elevator just after [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on Platform that rises *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] by Button that unlocks Door 'that leads to corridor to 'Key ' *After 'Button hit that unlocks Door 'that leads to corridor to [[Key|'Key]], a Scrag and Knight spawns. *Another [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] spawns when the pentegramed Door 'is opened *'Third Knight '''in area after cave *Ogre ' to the right past the [[Silver Door|'Silver Door']] *'Ogre and '2nd Scrag ' beside [[Slime |'Slime ']] area *'''2nd Ogre on right side ledge of [[Slime |'Slime ']] area *'3rd Knight ' in 5 Floorplate room *[[Knight |'Knight ']] on staircase by 5 Floorplate room *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] to left of above after cave area *'2nd Scrag '''spawns when crossing bridge of above cave area *[[Ogre |'Ogre ]] instead of [[Knight |'Knight ']] at 'E1M5 Arch ' Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *After [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] at entrance is killed, another [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] spawns right behind where the player spawned into the level *'2 Ogres ' on platform of '''(#1). Both will shoot before secret is found as well however *A Scrag above [[Water|'Water']] and (#2) *'2 Fiends '''instead of' 3 Knights ' at [[Silver Door|'Silver Door']] *[[Ogre |'Ogre ]] next to Super Nailgun ' *'3rd Knight just after '''Elevator on way to Silver Key ' *After 'Button hit that unlocks Door 'that leads to corridor to [[Key|'Key]], a 2nd '''and '''3rd Scrag as well as a 2nd Knight 'spawns *'2 Scrags ' spawn after 'Key is taken *'2nd '[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] on left side ledge of [[Slime |'Slime ']] area *'4th Knight ' in 5 Floorplate room *A Wall '''opens up in the '''5 Floorplate room revealing a [[Fiend |'Fiend ']] and [[Shells|'Shells']] *'2nd '''and '''3rd Ogre ' above after cave area *[[Knight |'Knight ']] and 2nd Ogre 'by 'E1M5 Arch ' Secrets * '#1) At the start of the level, in the tower, fire at the two Buttons to drop the roof which has a [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor']]. * #2) The lake contains a small place set in the sides. Swimming into it and then up leads to''' Rockets. * '''#3) After you complete the sequence with the Nail Traps, there are two passageways on either side leading to the two ledges where the [[Ogre|'Ogres']] were. Press the switches in each to open a large cave underwater in the lake. This contains a [[Grenade Launcher (Q1)|'Grenade Launcher']], 25 Health, and the secret Exit Gate to E1M8. Enemies Glitches *On Normal and higher [[Difficulty|'Difficulties']], an Ogre 'only appears if the player touches the 'Silver Door 'before going for the [[Key|'Key]]. *A well placed Grenade 'on the entrance platform to the 'Water 'room can allow the player to [[Grenade Jump|'Grenade Jump]] to the [[Silver Key|'Silver Key']]. Deathmatch Differences *'Nails '''on opposite side of 'Water from [[Super Nailgun|'''Super Nailgun]] *'Pentagram of Protection '''after 'Elevator' on platform to [[Rocket Launcher (Q1)|'Rocket Launcher']] *'Rocket Launcher replaces [[Key|'''Silver Key]] *Only a 25 Health 'in 'Slime 'room, but a 'Nailgun '''is there as well *Ring of Shadows at '''(#3) *'2nd Nails' above stairs of 5 Nail Trap '''room *Grenade Launcher by stairs to 'E1M5 Arch ' Spawn Locations *Start *By stairs to 'E1M5 Arch ' *Room after '''Elevator on platform to [[Rocket Launcher (Q1)|'Rocket Launcher']] *On opposite side of Water 'from 'Super Nailgun *By Silver Door ' *Room with 'Rocket Launcher *'Slime '''room *'5 Nail Trap '''room External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e1m4 es:The Grisly Grotto Category:Quake levels